La mala suerte de Jeff Hardy
by Bennacker
Summary: One-shot de humor acerca del origen de la mala suerte de Jeff. Incluye entrevista con Matt; viaje temporal a la feria de "freaks" del Sr. McMahon; y la presencia de varios luchadores cuando eran jovenzuelos.


**La mala suerte de Jeff Hardy**

Desde que **Jeff Hardy** logró el cinturón de campeón (y con el, unos vales descuento en una tienda de pintura –lo que explica su maquillaje facial-) ha sufrido varios incidentes y accidentes.

¿Es gafe **Jeff**? En una larga entrevista, de más de dos horas, que pronto se editará en PVC, su hermano **Matt** desgranó los puntos claves de una extensa teoría sobre la supuesta mala suerte de su hermano:

- No –dice-, no es gafe. (El resto del PVC, contiene las tomas falsas de esta extensa declaración).

¿Está maldito el cinturón de campeón? (¿maldito o infectado? porque **Edge** no se lo quitaba ni para dormir, ni cuando visitaba la granja de su buen amigo **Jesse** –que cultiva unas hierbas muy buscadas por los tíos duros- como el tomillo y la menta).

Para investigar la mala suerte de **Jeff Hardy** se llamó a Iker Jiménez, pero el célebre investigador de lo paranormal estaba ocupado en un aterrador fenómeno: ¿por qué las rebanadas siempre caen al suelo del lado de la mermelada? (_inquietante, ¿eh?_). Entonces, pidieron colaboración al agente _Dale Cooper_ (Twin Peaks), pero estaba ocupado con Toma Scully (de la versión X de Expediente-X), y al final –tras consultar la guía telefónica- me llamaron a mí (que me apellido Zuzón).

Para entender la mala suerte de **Jeff Hardy** hay que remontarse tiempo atrás, cuando **Kane** iba enmascarado y **Undertaker** tenía bastante más cabello. En aquellos tiempos, **Cody Rhodes** empezaba a mojar la cama (y aún no ha dejado de hacerlo); **Umaga** estaba delgado, y **Vickie Guerrero** se ganaba la vida leyendo el futuro en las palmas de los pies, el pozo del whisky o en las ruinas de las obras.

**Matt** y **Jeff** fueron a visitar la feria itinerante de "Fenómenos", del señor **MacMahon**. Allí compraron unos gusanos de goma al futuro **Boogeyman**, y mientras se los zampaban, visitaron el puesto de "bricolaje fácil" en que **Triple H** y **Jimmy "Estaca" Dugan**, explicaban gráficamente como colgar un cuadro.

**Jeff** y **Matt**, se tomaron unas pintas irlandesas en el negocio de **Finlay**, que les cobró en libras (¡Eran los tiempos de antes del euro!), y vieron al célebre levantador de pesas, **Mark Henry** que acaba de volver de Barcelona'92 (como había venido nadando, y cargando las pesas, pues había tardando varios años en volver a los Estados Humedecidos). También vieron al "hombre más pequeño del planeta":

- El hombre más pequeño del mundo está en el baño –dijo **Big Show**-, yo le suplo... ¿algún problema?

Los **Hardy** se alejaron algo decepcionados.

Deambulando por las atracciones de la feria, vieron al señor Antonio The paseando con su mujer, Milagros Miz, y su bebé (Anacleto **The Miz**).

El tío Sam, siempre al acecho de carne fresca, les asaltó en una esquina:

- Muchachos, unidos al ejército, América os necesita.

- No gracias –dijo **Matt**, que siempre ha sido pacifista.

- Antes me lanzo de una escalera de siete metros –dijo **Jeff**. Y como allí cerca había una tienda de compra-venta de escaleras, decidió saltar de una.

Por aquel entonces, **Jeff** aún no había inventado sus saltos, y de la cima de la escalera se limitó a dejarse caer.

- Apuntas maneras chico, pero debes entrenar tus saltos –le dijo el tendero de las escaleras, el Sr. Swanton (y en su honor, bautizó su "bomba Swanton").

Mientras **Jeff** caía, **Matt**, que miraba a otro lado, vio a un joven que se acercaba al tío Sam:

- Lléveme al ejército –dijo el joven-, quiero luchar por la paz, aunque tenga que matar a inocentes de países subdesarrollados a los que invadamos para hacernos con sus recursos naturales.

El tío Sam sacó una libreta y apunto el nombre del joven pimpollo:

- **Cena**, señor, **John Cena**.

- Enrolado estás, Cena. Ve con el sargento **Bobby Lashley**.

Por aquel entonces, **Bobby Lashley** era un chico tan esquelético como la escoba de _Harry Potter_, pero ya era de raza negra.

- Señor –dijo **Cena** alzando el brazo derecho-, me he enrolado.

Un par de palizas valieron a **John Cena** para aprender que el saludo nazi no era el más adecuado para presentarse a un superior del ejército líder del mundo libre.

**Matt**, y un dolorido **Jeff** se acercaron entonces a una tienda de un color olivo rosado muy extraño.

- ¿Qué hay aquí dentro? –preguntó **Matt** al portero.

- Es un misterio –les respondió **David Batista**, que estaba sacándose el título de portero de discoteca, y le tocaba hacer prácticas como portero en la feria.

**Jeff** metió la cabeza y le dijo a su hermano:

- Ven a ver, es la tienda de la mujer barbuda...

- _Excuse meee..._ –se oyó del interior de la tienda.

Era **Vickie Guerrero**, que ejercía de vidente gitana. Y fue entonces cuando **Vickie** le lanzó a **Jeff** un mal de ojo y le maldijo por los siglos de los siglos (o al menos hasta _Raselmenia XXV_).

O puede que **Jeff** quedase maldito cuando, un martes trece (viernes trece en los Estados Humedecidos) pasó por debajo de una escalera, cruzándose con un gato negro, lo que le dio un susto e hizo que rompiera el espejo que llevaba y se le derramase el salero mientras intentaba abrir el paraguas bajo techo.

O puede que no. Quién sabe...

_-fin-_

_Este fanfic tiene una finalidad rigurosamente humorística y paródica, cualquier parecido con la realidad es absolutamente deliberada._

_¿Te ha gustado el fic? ¡Díselo al autor!_

_¿Quieres más? ¡Consulta el perfil del autor! Encontrarás otros fanfics igual de absurdos y divertidos (o puede que más)._


End file.
